


CAPTAIN AMERICA HELPS BLUE-HAIRED TEEN, WEARS FLOWER CROWN

by teatales



Series: 9, 7, 5, 3. You can't take Steve away from me. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (its not mentioned but its true), Activist Steve Rogers, Asexual Steve Rogers, Audennet, Canon Disabled Character, Chronically Ill Steve Rogers, Feminist Steve Rogers, Flower Crown Monday, Gen, Planned Parenthood, Steve Rogers Likes To Knit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the life of Steve Rogers. Wearing flower crowns, giving people knitted hats, helping disabled queer teens, volunteering at Planned Parenthood, and protesting about legally recognising nb and trans people. The usual. </p><p>For Auden, with all my love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAPTAIN AMERICA HELPS BLUE-HAIRED TEEN, WEARS FLOWER CROWN

TODAY it has been reported that Captain America, Steve Rogers, was seen helping an unknown blue-haired teen in a Captain America t-shirt cross the street. Witnesses say that the teen was holding their head and slumped against a wall when Captain America arrived....in a flower crown. He then approached them and talked to them for several minutes.

Following this he helped them walk to a nearby bench, then opened his messenger bag which has been described as 'Mary Poppins-esque' for how many things he managed to fit in there. Including his shield. Captain America proceeded to give the teen a beanie-flower crown combo, seemingly hand made, as well as some water and food. After another discussion Steve linked arms with the teen, and they crossed the street together and walked to an unknown location.

Mr Rogers was later asked for comment. "Blue-haired teen..? Oh! You mean Auden? Don't you love their hair? I think it really suits them. I was just walking down the street and there they were in pretty bad shape, chronic migraines are the worst y'know. Of course I helped them." We then asked about the flower crown.

"It's flower crown Monday! You haven't heard of it? Let me check my bag I think I have some spares." Both I and my camera man were given crowns. The Captain was asked if he had any other plans for the day.

"Well there's the protest going on downtown about legally recognising non binary and trans people as they are? Their pronouns and identities I mean. So I'll probably be there unless I get sidetracked down at Planned Parenthood. It's my volunteer day."

No further questions were asked.


End file.
